


May I talk with you? Alone?

by T_Schieffer



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, english not my first language, just testing waters, may become longer, one change and watch the whole plot change forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Schieffer/pseuds/T_Schieffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment of tense silence and Elsa knew that whatever choice Anna took, it would alter everything, and all she could do was plead with her eyes, plead to the little sister she loved so dearly.<br/>And she answered.</p><p>My take in what would have happened if Elsa told Anna about her powers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post. This particular plot bunny didn't let me do anything until written down.  
> Right now it's just a One-Shot, though I have enough ideas as to continue it if people want it...  
> Dedicated to my cousin, who reviewed this fanfic and convinced me to publish it in the first place. THANKS!!  
> Cyber cookies to whoever catches the small Rapunzel cameo I threw in there!
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I may wish otherwise, I own nothing but the plot bunny that made me fail my Maths exam, the characters, places and other recognizable features are all of their respectful owners... I'm just someone trying to have some fun XD
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes (and if someone actually goes through the trouble of explaining them and the correction, that would be amazing!)

The coronation party was a total success.

Despite Elsa’s frights the actual ceremony went as smoothly as possible, sure, she had that tiny incident with almost freezing the scepter and the orb, but the crisis had been avoided. Now the party was almost halfway through and everything was as it should be.

The guests were having fun, her powers hadn’t hurt anyone; and most importantly, Anna was having fun. Sure, she hadn't seen her in a while, but people speak and so Elsa was fairly sure Anna was at the waterfalls, with some prince. Maybe her sister would manage to have her fairy tale ending after all...

That thought stole a small smile from the new Queen, luckily she was alone - for once- and so, she hoped no one quite saw it; but she was willing to bet her cousin did see it, the knowing smirk being sent her way was all the proof she needed.

Now though, the Prime Minister was trying to discreetly call her attention (key word, trying), and so, with a heavy sigh Elsa directed herself towards the plump and charismatic old man.

* * *

 

“Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just... go around here? Thank you. Oh, there she is!”

Anna’s progress through the crowd didn't go unnoticed by her big sister. As a matter of fact, the magical girl had followed the teen’s progress by ear, all while finding a polite way to cut her conversation with the Minister short before Anna got to her, whatever for.

“Elsa! I mean... Queen... Me again”

Even though she would forever deny it, her heart cracked a little at hearing her sister’s voice tainted with such insecurity when talking to her.

“May I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.”

“Your Majesty”

There. Right there was when Elsa figured out what her sister had come ask her for.  She had met her Prince Charming, had fallen in love and was going to marry him. She was going to leave her. And that broke Elsa’s heart, but she knew she would cave in and give the happy couple their blessings. Because if she wanted anything in the world, it was her sister’s happiness; and she had found it, with a man.

“We would like-“

“Your blessing-“

“of-“

“-Our marriage?”

“I’m sorry?”

It hurt her to have to fake confusion, but she had to make sure Anna knew what she was getting herself into. Marriage was a big thing, and even if it were True Love, it was better to be sure and late, than hurried and sorry.

“Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We’ll need a couple days to plan the ceremony.” Anna was almost glowing with happiness, and yet, Elsa was beginning to get worried where this was heading.

“Of course, we’ll have soup, roast, ice cream, and then... Wait, would we live here?”

Aaaand...There it was. She knew Anna just wanted them to be together, what with Elsa being the only direct family she had left, and maybe she could lock myself in the library during the day and sneak back to her rooms in the evening. It would be hard, but not impossible, so long as the gates remained locked. Besides, maybe she was getting ahead of herself, maybe this Hans wouldn't want to live here. Perhaps he could want to live with his family, or maybe alone with his new wife...And of course, if things got out of hand she could always tell Anna the truth. Then she would understand it. Elsa was sure of it.

“Here? Absolutely!”

Aaaaand, nope. Talking to Anna was becoming a better alternative, but there still was hope.

“Anna?”

“Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us...”

“What? No, no, no, no, no.”

“Of course we have the room. I don’t know, some of them must...”

Elsa was beginning to get stressed. She could feel it, feel the ice curl and twist inside her willing to go loose. She had to get Anna to listen, everything would be fixed then.

“Wait, slow down. No one’s brothers are staying here. And no one is getting married.”

“Wait, what?”

“May I talk with you? Alone?”

There was a moment of tense silence, Elsa knew that whatever choice Anna took, it would alter everything, and all she could do was plead with her eyes, plead to the little sister she loved so dearly. And she answered.

Anna nodded solemnly, letting go off Hans (giving him a comforting smile) and followed a very nervous and twichy Elsa towards the hallway to have a more private talk.

But as it was this was not where they were headed.  And so, the brunette followed Elsa further and further away from the party. It took her a while -then again, with such a big castle it takes a while for any direction to become obvious-, but finally, she realized where exactly Elsa was leading her to. And that made her even more nervous, if possible.

Soon the door came to view. One that she knew too well, it was white, with blue designs. And in sixteen years, she never got to see the other side of. Untill now.

“Mom and Dad told me not to tell you. That after the incident, it was safer to keep you in the dark. But God, I wanted to tell you. After all, you already knew of it. They just made you forget. And it was my fault, but if there was something I knew it was that you would forgive me... Still, they convinced me not to say a thing. But I can’t take it any longer Anna! I can’t shut you out! Not any longer! _I can’t_...!”

It had began as a mumbling under the blonde’s breath, but it got louder the closer they got to the door, and when she finished, it was but a pained whisper. That was when Anna came to understand that the closed door was not her sister’s idea, that it had hurt her the same way, if not more. Because according to her, Anna had forgotten something, something important. Maybe the reason of it all: the closed gates, the loss of contact, the locked doors... Elsa’s suffering and loneliness...

“Elsa?”

But the Queen never answered, she merely opened the door, and held it open for Anna.

Elsa’s room was simple, with few furniture: the bed, some chairs, the bedside tables, a desk, the closet and comforter. But what caught the younger girl’s eyes was the ice. It was everywhere: covering the window, decorating the walls, the floor, the bed... There were small mountains of snow too, at the corners, covering zones of the floor and some of the furniture.

“H-how?”

Elsa gave a rueful laugh, taking her gloves off. “How, indeed...” Then, she extended them towards her sister, palms up. Anna was confused, but then... then _snow_ bursted out of Elsa’s fingertips. Very little, just a few snowflakes, but still enough to make Anna’s eyes bulge, and a wave of memories, finally unlocked, to play in front of Anna’s eyes.

“Oh, Elsa” It was so clear now. The snow, Olaf the snowman, the sliding, everything, even the memory of the cold invading her, running through her veins. The trolls, the profecy. It all made sense now.

“Please, Anna. I tried to catch you, I promise! I only wanted to protect you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted: to have you safe and happy. If Hans is it to you, then I couldn’t be happier for you two, but please, the one thing I’m asking you is think it through. I may be dangerous b-“ The Queen never got to finish her sentence, since she found herself with a armful of a tearful Anna, who hugged her sister with all her strength, not letting her go.

“ **No**. Elsa, listen to me, will you? I know you are scared, but I remember now. Everything. You are not **_dangerous_** , it was an accident, and if we’re blaming it on anyone, it should be **me**. I didn’t hear you, or didn’t listen which would only be _worse_. You were trying to protect me, alright? Don’t blame yourself. Please.”

These magical words broke the dam, tears began to stream down Elsa’s face too, hot, wet tears that rolled down her cheeks, each washing away bits of the pain and solitude in her heart. The blonde sagged down, hugging her sister back, not caring about her gloveless hands that gripped her sister tightly by the shoulders.

“ _Oh, Anna_ ”

Both girls felt lighter, finally the weights they carried their whole lives were taken away.

“I’ll talk with Hans, we’ll delay the wedding, have a proper courting.”

“And you and I have sixteen years of fun to recover, too.” They had spoken at once, but somehow managed to make themselves be heard anyway. The crying had stopped, and they now had matching smiles on their faces. None of them noticed how the ice and snow were thawing slowly, returning the room to its original brightness.

“Yes. Now though, we have a party to get back to.” And if there was impatience in Anna's voice, it was impatience for the party to be over so she could spend time alone with her sister.

“That we do, but afterwards, you are telling me about the charming prince of yours... all of it...” Elsa sing-sang, bopping her sister’s nose with her finger.

Giggling, the sisters walked out of the no-longer frozen room, arms linked and wearing matching smiles.

Neither one noticed the pair of gloves on the bed.

_**The End?** _


	2. Of Ice and Awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally figured out what I want to do with this story, hooray!  
> This might make the next update happen sooner... no promises, though.   
> I tried to make something different this time, please let me know if you would like more chapters like this. ^3^

Kristoff has having a very good day. His ice selling business was at its peak in one of Arendelle’s warmest summers to date. He had already sold three sledfulls and he just got an order for another sled for the palace. That payment alone was going to be enough to pay for his sled in full and maybe even have some left over for some extra carrots. The gods know Sven deserved it.

“Just one more delivery today and you can sleep, buddy.” He commented, absentmindly checking the town  around him for an inn, “Good, cause I’m about to drop you I’m so tired.” The blonde muttered using the voice his (human) dad used when he still lived with him, and now was his only reminder of the man who gave his life to save his wife and son from thieves.

Finally, he came to a stop in front of the Palace of Ambassors (you know, the building where every important person visiting Arendelle stayed at) and jumped down the reindeer to knock on the very intimidating gate. After a quick talk with the guard, he finally was allowed into the lawn of the small castle and quickly urged his four legged friend towards the kitchens when he saw _them_.

The Queen, her sister and a ginger haired man, all impeccably dressed in summer clothing (although Her Majesty was wearing small white gloves, maybe she has something with the dirt?) and chatting calmly as they walked through the garden; headed straight towards Kristoff and Sven.

“Please don’t notice us. Please don’t notice us. Please don’t” Kristoff mumbled desesperately while urging the reindeer to walk quicker. Now, don’t get him wrong, it isn’t that he doesn’t like the Royal Sisters, he believes they must be lovely, it’s just that he has no idea how to _act around them_. Because being raised by trolls certainly means he got no etiquette lessons. Still, he knew enough that when they did get too close to him he had to bow and say “Your Majesties.” Because he might not be exactly clever, but he isn’t dumb.

He certainly wasn’t expecting them to tell him to stand though. And absolutely nothing in the world could have prepared him for how _enchanting_ the Queen and Princess were up and close.

The Queen, with her beautiful blonde hair in a simple braid, and decorated with her crown; whose kind eyes (bluer than even ice) looked at everything with such fondness and distance at the same time; her simple pink gown showed the body of a young woman and gave her the grace befitting of a Queen. Needless to say, Kristoff immediately knew this Queen, with her charming smile was going to be a great Queen indeed.

And the Princess. Where her sister was grace and beauty, the princess was energy and happiness. From her fiery hair (with a blonde lock, how curious) to the bright green and blue gown and the grin so big it actually might split her face. She was a summer breeze in a warm day. Precious, magical, strong and so beautifully _free_.

Needless to say, Kristoff fell hard before she even spoke.

There was a man clad in white, with hair almost as bright as the Princess’, but the ice seller was so entranced by said Princess he barely even noticed him.  And that, was something he would come to regret in a later date.

But for now, all he could do was blush and try not to swallow his own tongue in his rush to get his ice to the kitchens before it melted; because the summer was indeed an unusually warm one.

“I-I…it’s a honor, Your Majesties, but I must apologize, t-t-the ice has to get to the kitchens before-“

“before it melts, I understand. By all means, don’t let us stop you from your work, Mr…” the Queen continued for him, sharing a conspirational smile with her sister, and really, the blonde thought, it looked like there might be a story with melting ice in the royals’ lifes.

“K-K-Kristoff. I’m Kristoff, this is Sven;” Should he bow? He didn’t know. Gosh, the trolls should have given him etiquette lessons. He bowed anyways. It seemed like the right thing to do. And nobody laughed or looked weird at him –except Sven, but Sven is always looking weird at him so it doesn’t really count.

“Well, Kristoff, Sven, I’m Elsa, this is my sister Anna, and her fiancé, Prince Hans. It is our pleasure to meet you.” The Queen, Elsa, smiled at him; Princess Anna smiled and waved; the Prince just sort of grinned. Kristoff honestly didn’t like that dude one bit. It had nothing to do with the fact that he is the fiancé of the loveliest girl he ever met (the second after Queen Elsa), no, nothing at all, what are you saying. That’s impossible.

“Uh-uh-l-likewise, Your Majesties…I-i-, I have to go, I- Apologies” With that, and with the kind amused smiles of the Princess and Queen, the condescending one of the Prince Douche, and Sven’s weird look; Kristoff managed to awkwardly make his way out of sight and right at the kitchen’s door. Which he proceeded to lay heavily against and sigh in a weird sort of relief. That was when he noticed Sven’s smirk, which made his face feel all warm all of a sudden.

“Not a word.” He mumbled, pointing to the now officially grinning reindeer.

“But I didn’t say anything!”

“No, but you were thinking it. Now, shut up, we still have to unload the sled.”

With that, they proceed to get the ice in the meat room, get their payment and head to the closest affordable inn. And all throughout the day, Kristoff tried his hardest but he just couldn’t get the red haired princess and her bright smile out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, for those brave souls still here,  
> Love? Hate? Should I continue, or just bury this failure in the darkest corners of my memory?
> 
> I'll just leave now, since I don't have nothing else to say...  
> ~Schieffer


End file.
